Traffic signs are used to point out hazards or existing legal regulations to drivers of motor vehicles. For example, existing speed limits or conditions of roads are indicated with the aid of traffic signs. Traffic guidance is also represented by means of traffic signs such as, for example, the existence of a one-way street or of a dead-end road as well as a prohibition on entering a particular road. In recent times, motor vehicles have been equipped with an increasing number of assistance systems, in order to make it easier for drivers of motor vehicles to operate the same. Thus, assistance systems which are used to detect traffic signs are known. For this purpose, an area in front of the motor vehicle is recorded by means of a camera and a traffic sign imaged herein is determined.
In the case of certain traffic guidance locations such as, for example, intersections or forks, it is possible for a traffic sign to be detected, which does not apply to the direction the driver of the motor vehicle is turning. In order to exclude such erroneous detections, the detected traffic sign is usually compared with a stored overview map. In addition, the movement of the vehicle is detected and it is determined from this whether the traffic sign applies to the direction selected by the vehicle driver. The disadvantage of this is that there must exist an overview map showing the traffic routes, in order to be able to make such a comparison. In the event that the traffic guidance is altered, for example due to construction sites or the like, flawless operation of the assistance system is no longer guaranteed. Relatively up-to-date mapping material must also always be available to allow the assistance system to operate.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.